1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for packaging compressors when plural compressors are transported, stored, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor is generally designed so that dish-like end caps are provided to both the end portions of a cylindrical compressor body, and a connection terminal is provided to one end cap so as to project from the end cap concerned while a fixing board is provided to the other end cap as disclosed in JP-A-6-255674. In the case of a packaging apparatus for the compressor disclosed in JP-A-6-255674, the fixing board is provided to the end cap at the lower portion of the compressor, and thus the compressor can be pinched between a lower plate and an upper plate under a stable state by directly fixing the fixing board to the lower plate or engagedly fitting the fixing board to the lower plate.
However, with respect to a compressor having no fixing board at the end cap and a horizontal set type compressor in which a fixing board is provided to the peripheral side surface of the compressor body, it is difficult to package the compressor under the state that the compressor stands stably.
Furthermore, with this type of packaging apparatus, plural compressors are pinched and fixed by the lower plate and the upper plate as disclosed in JP-A-10-218275, for example. In the compressor packaging apparatus disclosed in JP-A-10-218275, the fixing board is provided to the end cap at the lower portion of the compressor, and thus it is possible to pinch the compressor between the lower plate and the upper plate under a stable state by directly fixing the fixing board to the lower plate or engagedly fitting the fixing board to the lower plate.
However, with respect to the compressor having no fixing board at the end cap and the horizontal set type compressor in which a fixing board is provided to the peripheral side surface of the compressor body, these compressors are unstable when they are transported, and there is a risk that the welded portion between the compressor body and the end cap, etc. are damaged by vertical vibration or waggling.